Mother and Father Land
by ShadowStalkerBelarus
Summary: America throws a party and the Axis and Allies are invited. After getting insulted Russia must assert his dominance. Inspired by Tora-kon 2011. Better than it sounds i swear I'm bad at summaries. Second chapter if i post it will be a lemon. Plz Read!


~Motherland + Fatherland~ - Russia + Germany~

All the Allies and Axis were at a party at America's house. They were celebrating the Anniversary of the end of WWII.

"Yo, Kiku, sorry 'bout the whole nuking you and stuff…" Alfred said.

"Arigato, Alfred-san. I am sorry for Pearl Harbor." Kiku replied. These meetings always started with apologies and reminiscing about the war, but soon changed into an all-out party.

"Ja… Everyone… I'm sorry for… well-" Ludwig started.

"Causing pretty much all the trouble in the war?" Francis put in.

"J – Ja…"

"Wanker. Be nice, the war's over," Arthur snapped. "Anyways, you're just mad because he kicked your frog ass," he added snidely.

"God was just distracted! I swear!" Francis whined.

"That's your excuse for everything, twat."

"Whatever, Iggy."

"Pansy," Arthur snapped.

"Sourciels."

"Git."

"Limey."

"That's an American insult, you bloody idiot!"

"I think it's a good time to bring out the alcohol, aru," Yao said to the American next to him. Alfred went into his kitchen and brought out some drinks from each country present. Each person grabbed a drink and resumed what they were doing. Arthur chose rum, France and Feliciano got wine, Germany and America got their respective country's beer, Japan decided on a bottle of plum wine, Yao, being so similar to Japan when it came to alcohol, grabbed an old-fashioned gourd of sake. Canada, of course, was content with a bottle of maple syrup (Because he's just Canadian like that). The Vodka, oddly enough, was left untouched.

After a few hours of drinking, everyone had calmed down. The countries were all sitting around America's living room. France and Canada were cuddling together on the love seat. America, England, and China were all squished together on the couch. The Axis were on the floor. Japan was sitting in front of the couch between America's knees; Italy was sitting on Germany's lap.

"Listen to me in my best hero voice, guys!" America yelled. China glared at the American. "What? I was just gonna suggest we play a game or something!"

"I agree with America-kun," Japan mumbled, half expecting an angry Swiss man to come out of nowhere and yell at him.

"Okay, listen up whiners! We're gonna play truth or dare!"

"No way in hell am I doing that with you idiots," Arthur said, "The dares you will all come up with would be horrible and perverted."

"I agree, aru," Yao leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead.

"Vee~, what we just play truth, then?" Italy suggested.

"Aww, that's boring…" America stood up. "In a circle everyone!" All the nations listened to the American and formed a circle.

"Me first!" France said, turning to the Italian with his rape face on.

"Nii-san is scaring me~!"

"Ohonhonhonhon, don't worry Italy, simple question," the Frenchman laughed. "Are you going out with and/or sleeping with our good friend Germany?"

"I go out with Germany all the time~ and we sleep together a lot~"

"Ohh, Italy? He means going out as in dates and sleeping together as in… sex."

"Ohhhhh, like what me and Lovi do?"

All was silent as the whole room of nations blushed.

"Sorry I'm late, da," an unheard voice called from the door.

The creepy silence continued.

"It's my turn!"

"So, Doitsu~ Why do you call yourself the fatherland?"

"Vell, my boss thought it would be stupid to call me the motherland seeing as I'm male…" Germany said, "It's simple really."

"HAHAHA HA! Russia's called Mother Russia! He's the MOTHERLAND! I bet he has lady parts, that or a really small dick!"

"Vhat about me, America?" Ivan said, appearing behind Alfred, pipe in hand.

"Uhhh, nothing… I thought you weren't here…"

"I got here late. Sorry. Germany, come here. We need to do something, da."

"Was?" Germany said as he was dragged away from the circle.

"We need to show them who is 'mother' and who is 'father', da?" Ivan said. "Kolkolkolkol."

A/N: Thanks to SuperYuuki my unofficial Beta. Check her out if you like Bleach... Now this was inspired by Tora-kon 2011 if you were there and at the world meeting i love you (message me)~~~ I have a second chapter, its a lemon. im not sure if i want to post it.. (that means i would have to type it -_- Lazy Author...) If you want me too tell me. I also might make an omake with whats happening outside... (My America was singing S&M by Rhianna when i was writing the bondage in the lemon so it inspired the omake)

TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED MY OTHER STORIES I LOVE YOU! SORRY FOR NOT RESPONDING, BAD ME! I WILL FROM NOW ON. (my RoChu i lost inspiration for but i will finish it i swear!)

(To all my role-play buddies i love you. Especially Ukraine, who lets me go France on her boobs ^_^ , China, who deals with my shit, America, who needs to shut up and stop singing while i'm trying to write Yaoi, and Canada who will never read this because i don't want to corrupt her mind who is awesome! Oh, and my Germany/Italy/Hungary/Prussia/Belarus WHO SCARES THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME! Lol love you all.)

So anyway... reviews n stuff... please... (^J^)

~ShadowStalkerBelarus


End file.
